Riley: Death's Best friend
by HiddenYori
Summary: Riley has been 15 years old for over a hundred years and has known Lord Death for 90 years. So when Death calls in a favor, she is forced to work at the DWMA for the first time in over 20 years. Now the group gets to meet the teacher who formed Stein into the man he is to day. Can they survive her, Stein, and Lord Death. Read and Review. Romance is involved, but not the main focuse
I died when I was fifteen.

It was December 1, 1929 in Germany; I froze to death searching for my little brother in a snowstorm. Tommy, my little brother, ended up being at my aunt's house that night. He left because he was mad at me for beating him at marbles. I was a terrible older sister.

I meet Lord Death December 2, 1929 when I woke up frozen in an ally. He gave me a cup of tea and a blanket, but he warned me that the bitterness on my skin would never go away. I was told I wasn't ready to die, my 'Monster Soul' wouldn't let me, so I was still alive but no one from my past life would ever be able to see or hear me ever again.

I was buried by my family on December 20, I attended my funeral along with Lord Death but no one saw us. Later after everyone had left Death and I shared another cup of tea in front of my tomb stone. We sat and just talked for most of the night, ignoring the grieving people who came and went around us.

Four months later, I found out that my mother, father, and older sister were shot by soldiers in front of my father's convenience store. Tommy would live six more years before dying at the age of twelve in a concentration camp.

We were Polish Christians, we only moved to Germany because my mother's sister lived there and was dying from cancer. My mother didn't want her to die alone, her sister had already lost both her husband and two sons in world war I.

In the end only my aunt survived, till she died at the age of sixty fix. On what would have been her youngest son's thirty-fifth birthday. Lord Death visited me after collecting her soul, promising me that she'd soon be reunited with the family.

In 1949 I changed my named from Reneta Gajos to Riley Garrett on what should have been my thirty-ninth birthday. By my fortieth, I moved to America after I found out three girls I went to school with died. One was killed by her husband, the other two died in childbirth. Lord Death sent me the ticket, saying that America was a good place for new starts.

1954 I was in New York City, I lived in a little flat with a woman named Georgia. She was a sweet twenty-three year old single mother of a six year old boy. We meet at a restaurant she was the waitress at.I remember her crying the night when the Supreme Court outlawed segregation of schools, she was happy that her son didn't have to walk six miles to the 'black' school anymore.

Frank, her son, didn't go to the 'white' school for another three years, but I will never forget how much she cried that night. From that day on I walked Frank to school and back, to both the 'white' and 'black' schools.

1963 Georgia was killed for using a 'non black' public water fountain. I sat with her for six hours before Lord Death came, this time he greeted me as an old friend and took extra care of Georgia's soul for me.

Frank was fifteen when we buried his mother and he lived with me till he was nineteen. The summer of 1967, I waved goodbye as he left for school in California. I didn't hear from him for another twenty years, I would later found out he married a very nice women and had three beautiful children.

In 1975, Lord Death introduced me to Blair another 'Monster Soul' from Burkittsville, Maryland. Despite looking like an older teen Blair died March, 1940. The two of us got along well and spent most of the time between 1976 and 1999 learning about 'Monster Souls'.

In 2002, after I turned 88 and meet my godson Death the Kid, I along with a Miester named Mrs. (Though she changed it to Miss.) Albarn traveled to my home country of Poland to set up a DWMA branch.

In 2014, during the 'Battle with Asura' Miss. Kami and I were responsible to work diplomatically with all the countries. To keep the general public calm and make sure World War III didn't happen.

In 2016 Lord Death sent me a message asking if I'd come to the DWMA, to provide support while the school integrated Witches into their ranks. Though I can tell something more is happening that he isn't telling me.

It's hard to fool someone who's a one hundred and two years old..

Don't own Soul Eater, If i did I would have made a Pre- Story about Lord Death and my O.C Riley. This story fallows the Anime.


End file.
